Degrassi Goes to LA
by AudreyFizzy
Summary: What happens when Degrassi takes a trip to Los Angeles? Everything goes wrong. Jenna and Alli get in a huge fight. Then, Alli catches Drew cheating on her. KC and Jenna end up breaking up. And, best friends Eli and Clare end up being dared to kiss each other. Does that ruin their friendship...or does it turn it into something different? Find out in Degrassi Goes to LA
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of my parents fighting again. I took my pillow and smacked it onto my face in frustrasion.

"Seriously." I said under my breath. "I don't even think I need my alarm clock any more, because I have my parents who are constantly fighing."

Finally, I forced myself to crawl out of bed and into the bathroom. I turned on the shower, which tuned out my parents yelling.

When I stepped into the shower the heat made me wake up more. When I got out I felt nice and clean. My dad had left for work so then it was silent.

I put on my clothes and then suddenly the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I said trying to put my socks on. My hair was dry from the blow dryer.

When I opened the door Alli and Eli stood there. "Ready to go?" they asked.

I looked over at the clock. "7: 40?!" I shrieked. I ran upstairs and quickly tried to put my shoes on. I grabbed my homework and shoved it in my backpack.

"Okay guys I'm ready!" I said out of breath.

We walked down the the sidewalk laughing about my freak out I had just had.

"Ahh, Mondays." Eli said sarcastically. "How wonderful."

"Yup." Alli said. "But at least I get to see Drew!"

Eli and I rolled our eyes and groaned. "Alli you are obsessed with your boyfriend." I said giggling.

"Yes indeed I am!" she said fearlessly. We all laughed and finally we arrived at school. Immedietly Alli ran up to Drew so then it was just Eli and I alone.

We walked into school to see Holly J and Sav handing out papers. "Let's go see what that's all about." Eli suggested.

We walked over and Holly J handed Eli and I a pink paper with the words "Wanna take a trip to LA?" written across the top.

"Woah!" I said with excitement.

"That's right Clare! For only 350 dollars you can spend 4 days in California! Hope you can make it!" she said happily.

"Wow!" Eli said. "We should totally go! I have money left over from Christmas!"

"Yeah!" I said. "And I have all my birthday money!"

"Oh my god we're going to Los Angeles in two weeks!" Eli said shaking me by the shoulders.

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed. "This is amazing! I'm so excited!"

When we got to class everyone was talking about it. Alli and Drew already had plans to sneak away from the hotel rooms and make out somewhere.

I couldn't wait. Hanging out with my friends the whole time and just having fun. But little did I know that this trip would be a huge disaster.


	2. Chapter 2

-2 weeks later-

"Oh my Clare! My sweet Clare!" my mom said as she hugged me tightly.

"Please mom!" I complained. "I can't breathe."

My mom finally let me go and I let out a huge breath.

"I'm sorry Clare." she said smiling. "Your just growing up so fast! Be sure to call me every night promise?"

I sighed annoyed-like. "Yes mother." I groaned. I gave her another hug and soon the bus honked from outside.

"Oh! There's the bus!" I said. I grabbed my suitcase's and waved goodbye to my mom. Tears ran down her eyes as I walked out the door. When I climbed ono the bus I searched for Eli. Alli was obviously going to be making out with drew the whole way there.

There was Eli in the back seat smiling and waving to me. I smiled back and ran to the seat. I set my suitcase down and then the bus started to go again.

"I cannot wait!" Eli said. "When we get there we have 2 hours to roam around the hotel and get situated. Then we're gonna go take a tour down in Hollywood!"

"I know this is gonna be an amazing vacation." I said.

I heard my phone buzzing in my pocket. When I opened the phone up it was a text from Alli.

"Look at Jenna. Now." It read. I turned to the seat Jenna was in and there she was talking to Drew who was sitting right next to Alli.

"Yeah so?" I texted back.

"So? She's talking to my boyfriend."

"Girls can be 'just friends' with guys can't they? For example, me and you are friends with Eli."

"That's different. Jenna is full-out flirting with Drew."

"She is not."

"She IS!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she just touched his arm while laughing!"

"Okaaayyy. I think you may be acting a little jealous."

"HECK YEAH I'M JEALLOUS!"

That's when we pulled into the airport. The teacher made us choose two buddies to sit by during the flight. Our group was Eli, Alli, and me. Drew was with Jenna and KC.

"Great." Alli said angrily. "Now Drew has to sit by Jenna."

"It's okay we'll be there in no time." Eli said.

"The flight is 6 hours!" Alli said. "By the time we get there it'll be like four or something."

"Actually it'll be 12:00." I corrected.

"Whatever." Alli said pushing me teasingly. It took forty-five minutes when we finally go into the waiting area for the plane.

"I'm so mad." Alli said.

"Come on. Don't waste this trip being mad!" Eli said.

"Yeah, Alli. I mean we're going to freaking LA. We're gonna have so much fun. I promise." I said putting my arm around her caringly.

"Aww thanks guys!" She said smiling.

-Jenna's POV-

I was so happy to be in a group with KC. And Drew of course. I mean, I don't like Drew. Well maybe a little. But Alli would kill me if she knew. She's liked glued to him and I can tell he needs some space. It might be good for them to be apart for a while.

When we got on the plane I sat by the window and KC sat in the middle. Drew sat at the end.

"Attention flyers we will be going through the safety rules shortly." the lady said over the speaker.

"Hey Jenna. When we get there do you wanna go swimming at the hotel pool? It'll be so much fun." KC asked.

"Sure." I said smiling. "Just you and me time. Perfect!"

"Ugh, actually..." he said. "Drew was gonna come along too."

"Oh," I said trying to sound excited. "Great." I swallowed hard. Excellent. Now I would have to go swimming with Drew. I just wanted to be with KC. No distractions.

After the lady explained the safety rules we took off. Some obnoxious kids in the front were putting their hands up as if we were going uphill on a rollercoaster or something.

It reminded me of my heart, as cheesey as it sounds. My heart was defenetly on a rollercoaster right now and there was no way off.


	3. Chapter 3

-Clare's POV-

40 minutes into the flight they gave us breakfast. They let us pick from these cute little boxes of cereal. I picked Fruit Loops. They also gave us these cute little boxes of orange juice.

Alli was listening to Taylor Swift and mourning about how Jenna and Drew were sitting with each other and me and Eli were playing eye spy.

"Hmm." Eli said scratching his chin. I spy with my little eyes...something that is purple." I lookd around for something purple when I spied Holly J's shirt, which was purple with flowers on it.

"Holly J's shirt?" I asked.

"Nope." Eli said.

I looked around some more when I spotted Jenna's laptop.

"Jenna's computer?" I asked.

"Yes!" he said. "Your turn!"

I looked around for something really hard. Then I saw Alli's purse.

"I spy with my little eye something that is unorganized." I said.

Right away Eli shouted "Alli's purse!"

Alli turned and looked at us. "I just organized it yesterday!"

Eli responded with "I don't look like it!" Alli rolled her eyes and went right back to staring at Drew and Jenna.

"It even sounds cute together." Alli said. "Drew and Jenna. Jenna and Drew."

"Alli stop!" I said. "Drew would never cheat on you! EVER! He really likes you."

Alli had a tear roll down her cheek. "You really think so?" she asked me.

"Of course I do." I said.

"Alright I guess I can stay chill for the next five hours." Alli said. "Or at least try."

It was crazy how much Alli loved Drew. And especially how much Drew loved Alli. It was amazing. I always wanted a boyfriend like that. But I knoew I would never have another boy other than KC from like two years ago actually like me.

Or at least that's what I thought before this trip. This trip changes everything.

-Eli's POV-

It was 2 hours now before we landed and Clare and Alli were talking about their usual girl gossip. It doesn't matter though because they are my best friends. They have always been there for me so I wanted to always be there for them. Especially Clare...

I was writing a story on my laptop when they served lunch. They served us crackers and pudding and random airplane food.

We turned on a movie on my laptop and watched while we ate. Every couple reminded Alli of Drew. When she would start ranting Clare and I would take water and flick it lightly in her face.

"Attention flyers we will be landing in LAX in approximetly 1 hour and 30 minutes."

We all cheered especially Clare. She just seemed so pumped about this trip. She seemed like the most excited out of everybody including me.

"I seriously can't wait." Clare said.

"I know right." I responded. Soon my best friends and I would be in LA having the time of our lives.


	4. Chapter 4

-Clare's POV-

It was finally 20 minutes before we would land and everything looked beautiful. There were mountains and water and everything seemed to be sparkling.

"Eli, look!" Alli said. "The view is amazing."

Finally we were all looking out the window. I looked over at Eli and his expression changed instantly from bored to amazed. His eyes seemed to shine brightly with amazment.

"I-I-It's beautiful." he said smiling. It was almost as if he were tuning out the entire world.

I had rarely ever seen Eli like this. He usually thinks everything is boring and stupid.

"Finally!" Alli said. "We're landing! Thank god!"

Eli came back down to earth and we grabbed our bags and got off the plane on-by-one.

"Clare," Eli said. The way he said my name was like honey. Sweet and smooth. "That view. It was..."

"Breathtaking? Mezmorizing? Beautiful?" I suggested.

"Yeah." he said.

"You seem really into that view." I said.

We laughed and then followed our teachers. We grabbed our suitcases and walked out of the building.

"The bus to the hotel should be here shortly." the teacher said to us.

Los Angeles was huge. Palm trees lined the streets and the sun blazed in our eyes, Eveything was so upbeat and happy.

When the bus came we all got in and cheered. Eli smiled and said "Let the vacation begin."

-Alli's POV-

When we got to the hotel I put my hair up into a ponytail and brushed it out to impress Drew. I found him hanging with KC and that stupid Jenna.

"Hey guys!" I said smiling really big. I turned to Drew and kissed him but he turned so I had to kiss his cheek.

"Wanna go swimming with us?" Jenna asked. Heck yeah I did. I didn't want her stealing Drew.

"Sure!" I said as nicely as I could.

I unpacked and then grabbed my swimsuit. It was pink and it would make Drew instantly want to kiss me again and it'll make Jenna so jealous.

I ran down to the pool where everybody was and walked confidently over to Drew.

"Hey babe." I said standing close with my hand gently touching his arm.

"Uhh, hey." he said. "We were just about to play marco polo!"

"Marco polo?" I asked annoyed.

"Come on the waters really nice!" Jenna said.

"Yeah this place is awesome!" KC yelled.

-Clare's POV-

Eli and I sat at a table in the arcade/resturaunt laughing at how fake all of the zombie shooting games were.

"Totally unrealistic!" I said laughing.

"I know right what the heck!" he said cracking up.

"So blue-eyes," he said. "What should we do now?"

"Head down to the pool?" I suggested. "We still have about an hour. And I heard that's where Jenna, KC, Alli, and Drew are there!"

"Sure I guess." he said. I was suddenly sad knowing that Eli and I wouldn't be alone anymore. But this vacation was only going to be fun and nothing else.


End file.
